Untitled
by Naru Hiwatari
Summary: Una mentira hará tambalear el amor de Yuriy y Kai, pero Broklyn recibirá su merecido cuando sea descubierto, lemon, yaoi, trío, dedicado a Lacrimosa Illuminati.


**Autora:** Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

**Clasificación: **PG 17+

**Advertencia: **Yaoi y Lemon.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece, su Autor es Takao Aoki, si fuera mío, Kai y Rei harían el anime muy Hentai.

**Dedicatoria: **Para mi sobrina Lacrimosa Illuminati.

Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ Ŧ

Capítulo 1 

**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want   
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends**

**_  
Hola, ángel de mi pesadilla  
La sombra en el fondo de la morgue  
La confiada víctima de la oscuridad en el valle  
Podemos vivir como Jack y Sally si queremos  
Donde siempre puedas encontrarme  
tendremos la noche de las brujas en navidad  
Y en la noche desearemos que esto nunca termine  
Desearemos que esto nunca termine_**

.-. Yuriy, estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo?.-.le preguntó Kai aún asombrado por lo que su novio acababa de pedirle.

.-. Sí Kai, estoy seguro .-. respondió aún recargado sobre su auto

.-. Pero Yuriy... porqué? .-. aún no comprendía del todo aquello.

.-. Él se esta muriendo Kai, y lo único que quiere antes de morir es...

.-. A mí... ya lo sé .-. dijó como en un susurro .-. pero yo no tengo la culpa de lo que le esta pasando .-. argumentó.-. ninguno de los dos tenemos la culpa... Yuriy no puedes sacrificarme a mí, no puedes sacrificarnos a los dos... no quiero hacerlo .-. fijaba su vista en el mar, aunque realmente no le estaba poniendo mucha atención

.-. Yo tampoco, pero entiende Kai... sólo sería por una vez, ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida

.-. Es injusto .-. se cruzó de brazos

.-. Nadie dijo que la vida era justa Kai, y Broklyn es el mejor ejemplo de ello, tan joven, y apunto de morir por culpa de esa enfermedad .-. tomo las manos Kai entre las suyas

.-. Ya lo sé... y también sé que lo único que quiere es a mí, pero yo no quiero estar con él, yo te amo a ti Yuriy .-. el bicolor lo miraba directamente a los ojos

.-. Pero yo te he dicho que no hay problema

.-. Cómo puedes decirme eso!??, acaso no te importa que yo me acueste con él .-. se soltó del pelirrojo y le dio la espalda gritando con molestia

.-. Claro que me importa... como no habría de importarme?!!!, esto es muy difícil para mí, pero no soportaría los remordimientos si no permitiera que hicieras esto

.-. Pero yo no quiero .-. volvió a objetar

.-. Kai, si no lo quieres hacer por Broklyn, hazlo por mí .-. lo volteó hacia sí

.-. Yuriy...

.-. Por favor...

.-... Espero que no te arrepientas por esto

Y el taheño lo besó con infinita ternura siendo abrazado con fuerza por el bicolor

Para ambos la idea no era agradable, pero el aleman se los había pedido como un último deseo, antes de morir, como Yuriy lo había dicho ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Kai ha aceptado hacerlo

.-. De verdad!!??.-. se entusiasmó

.-. Sí .-. respondió un tanto molesto por el entusiasmo del otro, Kai era su novio y era inevitable sentir celos por toda la situación

.-. No sabes lo feliz que me hacen los dos con esto Yuriy... de verdad gracias por aceptarlo

.-. No creas que fue fácil además no es que tu te lo merezcas precisamente... pero estás por morir y no me queda de otra que aceptarlo

.-. Y Kai que dijo?

.-. No estaba muy de acuerdo, pero acabo accediendo

.-. Y cuando vendrá

.-. Que no se te olvide que estas hablando de **mi novio** y eso no va a cambiar, así que no te entusiasmes tanto .-. no pudo evitar decir el taheño

.-. Lo siento... pero me es inevitable actuar de esta forma, tu sabes que en cualquier momento yo..

.-. Lo sé, tu... vas a morir... no tienes que repetírmelo de nuevo, te he escuchado mucho tiempo diciendo eso

.-. Entonces cuando va a pasar

.-. Hablaré con Kai, entre más pronto mejor

El taheño se retiró de aquella residencia un tanto desubicado por lo que acababa de pasar, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de la decisión que había tomado.

En tanto que el pelinaranja estaba sentado en su cómodo sillón pensando en todo lo que había hecho para lograr que su cometido se llevará acabo, eso, contando en que ni Yuriy ni Kai se retractaran.

Sonreía y suspiraba de manera melancólica, él sabía que estaba jugando sucio, cierto que estaba enfermo y que tarde o temprano iba a morir, pero según los médicos, eso no sería tan pronto si se cuidaba de la manera adecuada.

Y si su calidad y tiempo de vida eran mejores a lo que él le había comentado al ruso, en ese lapso de su vida iba a conseguir que Kai se quedara a su lado hasta el día de su muerte, no importaba si tenía que chantajearlo o comprarlo o lo que fuera, iba a hacer todo lo necesario por estar al lado de su amado bicolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Kai.-. lo llamó el chino .-. Kai.-. seguía sin obtener respuesta.-. Kai?!.-. alzó la voz un poco

.-. Eh... que pasá Rei?

.-. En que tanto estabas pensando .-. se sentó al lado del ruso

.-. En muchas cosas .-. respondió desganado mientras encendía un cigarrillo

.-. Quieres contarme?

Kai exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo y colocó cu brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón.

.-. Recuerdas lo que te conté la otra vez

.-. Lo de Broklyn?

.-. Sí...

.-. Que hay con ello?

.-. He aceptado

.-. Pero Kai .-. Rei sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, cuando Kai se lo contó el no pudo evitar molestarse con lo que el pelinaranja quería, no soportaba la idea de que Kai estuviera con Broklyn por que él lo amaba y este simplemente lo había rechazado por que ambos sólo eran muy buenos amigos.

.-. Yuriy me lo pidió y no pude negarme, tu sabes que cuando se trata de Yuriy yo simplemente pierdo la voluntad

.-. Pero Kai... esto esta mal, tu no deberías de hacerlo... digo, ya sé que Broklyn esta desahuciado ... pero acceder a lo que el te pide me parece una medida demasiado drástica

.-. Eso es precisamente lo que estaba pensando hace unos momentos

.-.Deberías decirle a Yuriy... deberías negarte... simplemente no deberías aceptar esto...

.-. Ya no hay marcha atrás... Yuriy ya fue a decirle a Broklyn que yo estoy de acuerdo

.-. Aún así

.-. Aún así nada... simplemente ya no puedo hacer nada...

.-. No entiendo como Yuriy te permite hacer esto

.-. Yo tampoco... Broklyn simplemente no merece que nosotros hagamos este sacrificio sólo por que el imbécil se esta muriendo... teniendo a Hitoshi debería sólo conformarse con estar con él

.-. Pero el te ama a ti .-. dijo el chino con tristeza.

.-. No me lo recuerdes, que eso es una de las cosas por la cual no me he negado

.-. Cuándo... vas a dormir con él?! .-. preguntó con algo de dificultad

.-. No lo sé, Yuriy me dirá cuando ... continuó fumando y ninguno habló más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you**_

**Where are you? and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight**

**Te extraño, te extraño  
Te extraño, te extraño**

¿Dónde estás? Lo siento mucho  
No puedo dormir, no puedo soñar esta noche  
Necesito a alguien y siempre  
Esta enferma y extraña oscuridad  
Llega arrastrándose persiguiéndome cada vez  
Y mientras miraba fijamente contaba  
Telarañas de todas las arañas  
Atrapando cosas y comiendo su interior  
Como la indecisión de llamarte  
Y escuchar tu voz de traición  
¿Vendrás a casa  
y detendrás este dolor esta noche?  
Para con este dolor esta noche

.-. Yuriy... abrió la puerta de la recamara del pelirrojo

.-. Qué pasa Boris.-. se sentó sobre la cama

.-. No puedes dormir?

.-. No... cómo podría hacerlo

.-. No debiste haber aceptado esta estupidez .-. se sentó junto al pelirrojo

.-. Tienes razón, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde... seguramente Kai esta en sus brazos ahora... sólo de pensar que los dos están juntos me hace mucho daño, pensar en que Kai lo esta besando... en que ambos se están entregando

.-. Basta Yuriy... deja de pensar en ellos

.-. No puedo Boris, simplemente no puedo... y si Kai de verdad lo esta disfrutando!? y si lo pierdo... por favor Boris... dime que Kai me ama, que nunca dejara de hacerlo... ni siquiera por que en este momento esta con él

.-. Yuriy... que tonterías dices, sabes que Kai te ama, te lo ha demostrado, y esta noche no significa nada para él, tampoco debería significar nada para ti

.-. Tienes razón... Kai jamás me traicionaría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos se encontraban desayunando, desde que se habían levantado ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra, ni siquiera se habían atrevido a mirarse a los ojos, al menos el bicolor evitaba ver los celeste ojos del pelirrojo, ya había pasado una semana, después de aquella noche en que Kai había estado con Broklyn.

Sus manos habían chocado accidentalmente cuando ambos querían tomar la miel.

Entonces sus miradas también chocaron, y esta vez Yuriy lo tomo de la mano con fuerza, obligándolo a este a mirarlo.

Se veía tristeza y vergüenza en los ojos del bicolor.

Y Yuriy se levanto para abrazarlo, sorprendiéndose de sentir su camisa humedecerse por las lagrimas que el ruso derramaba sobre él.

Ahora sabía cuan difícil había sido para su chico, y cuando él llegó por la madrugada, y los días siguientes este no había hecho nada por apoyar a su ruso, se sentía mal, tan estúpido, tan triste, pero ahora no podía sentirse mal, tenía que remediar el error que había cometido, tenía que redimir el daño que le había hecho a Kai, pues como este se lo había dicho al chino, perdía la voluntad con algo pedido por él, y al pedirle lo que le pidió, prácticamente lo obligó a hacer algo que no quería y algo por lo cual estaba sufriendo ahora.

.-. Da tebya lyublyu .-. le susurró Kai sacando de sus pensamientos a Yuriy borrando toda duda en el corazón del taheño

.-. Y yo a ti Kai... no sabes cuanto

.-. Perdóname

.-. No... perdóname tu a mí, por todas las estupideces que hago, perdóname por hacerte daño

.-. Tu nunca me has hecho daño Yuriy...

Sus labios se unieron en un beso profundo, lleno de sentimiento, de necesidad del uno con el otro, llevaban una semana sin darse esa muestra de afecto y ahora todo parecía que no era tan difícil.

Kai lo amaba y él a Kai, nada más importaba, al menos eso era lo que ambos pensaban, pues para el pelinaranja esa noche con Kai era la primera de las muchas que el ansiaba que ocurrieran.

Fin del capítulo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** Ok, no era lo que yo me esperaba, pero esto fue lo que salió me mi mente, miles de ideas me llegaban, pero esta fue la que finalmente sucedió, la canción se títula "I miss you" y es de Blink 182, no tengo la menor idea si queda muy bien con este cap, pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo en mi enciclopedia multimedia comenzó a sonar la canción y dije la pongo en el fic y ya ven, acá está.

Le puse de Título "Untitled" porque no se me ocurrió un buen título para el fic, espero que esto no les ocasione algún problema, ya que hay muchos fics con este título.

Este es el primer capítulo, aún queda hacerle el trío O.o no lo mencioné?!, este fic va a ser el primer fic donde haré un trío y donde un personaje va a morir, todo gracias a que así me lo pidió mi sobrina Lacrimosa a quién espero le guste el fic, a los demás si es que les gustó el fic o quieren aportar algo a la historia dejen reviews.

Hoy es lunes 27 de Noviembre del 2006 (aunque el fic estará disponible un día después) son las 11:34 pm.

Pórtense como puedan y recuerden, no hagan nada que no haya hecho yo.

Se despide

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari.


End file.
